Lightning Strikes
by Zadien
Summary: A group of oneshots based around the Blitzkrieg Boys and life after Beyblade. Mariam comes home from work to find Ian home early, but it's okay, he didn't blow up the chemistry lab. [Complete due to the individual stories.]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Ian didn't blow up the Chemistry Lab

Mariam unlocked the front door to the apartment she shared with the Russian team. Her legs ached, her head throbbed and there was a deep set chill in her bones that would only be cured by a roaring fire, a blanket and copious hours in front of the TV - at least until she could snuggle up against her hot Russian who radiated heat like a furnace but he would still be at work for another two hours.

All her plans came to a halt when she heard murmurs from the TV. Strange. They always switched of all electrical appliances before leaving for the day. Was Bryan home early? Or better yet, maybe Tala had a day off from college and they could finally watch that season finale of Supernatural. Avoiding spoilers from the internet was such a pain in the ass. How did regular people cope with that? Every time she found a new show, she felt like retreating to her old village to avoid every mention of it until she could catch up.

Closing the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes, pleased to see the flames licking at the kindling in the fire place, and moved to the sofa. Disappointment overwhelmed her; quickly replaced by confusion.

"Ian?"

He yelped and scrambled up from the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh you're back. I forgot."

Just like Joseph when he got caught doing something wrong. She sighed. Propping her hand on her hip, she raised a brow and waited for his explanation.

"Look, I didn't blow up the chemistry lab," he rushed to explain.

"Well, that's good."

"It was the biology lab. They keep saying chemistry lab and then they got angry when I corrected them. Idiots."

"You blew up the biology lab? As in, it exploded?" He nodded. "So you're suspended."

Fantastic. What was she supposed to do with that?

He jerked a shoulder. It was such a Bryan move that Mariam had to suppress the surge of affection. No. He was in trouble. He'd blown up a room. Did they have to pay for that?

"You're… just go to your room. The boys will deal with you later." A gleam appeared in his eyes and she hurriedly added, "Spencer will deal with you." Tala would just laugh. Bryan would give him pointers.

Shoulders slumping with a disgusted sound, he dragged his feet as he stomped to the room he shared with Spencer - because it was the only way they could make sure he didn't burn down the house, blow it up in his sleep, or just kill them all accidentally. He'd feel bad about it, but too little, too late.

When she was sure he had settled inside - the window was barred so he couldn't escape - she made herself her cocoa, dug into her stash of savoury snacks (goodbye diet) and threw herself on the couch, smothering herself in her blanket.

By the time the door opened two hours later, Mariam had watched two episodes of Daredevil and was debating whether she should stop and allow Tala to catch up and watch the rest with her - it was his kind of show to a T. She glanced around the back of the sofa and watched Bryan stride in with Spencer behind them. They muttered under their breaths as they kicked off their outdoor boots. Watching them was not a chore in the slightest, she decided as her heart beat a little faster. Bryan's back was just as good as his chest. She was happy looking at either.

Spencer chuckled at something Bryan said before freezing, eyes narrowing shrewdly. "Mariam? Why are Ian's shoes here? He should be at school. He has extra class." He glanced at the clock and nodded. "I collect him in one hour."

"Well, good news first, I'm all about the good news." She smiled, razor thin. "Ian did not blow up the chemistry lab."

"What did he blow up?" Bryan demanded.

Ah, that was what she liked in her man. Intelligence, and fraternal instinct. They had so much in common.

"He blew up the biology lab."

Spencer pinched his brow and exhaled slowly. "Again?

"No, she said biology lab this time."

Mariam groaned. Really? Her man needed to prioritise.

"I shall talk to him," Spencer said. "I imagine there will be a note. I shall talk to the school after I get all the information."

He headed for Ian's room and entered after a perfunctory knock.

As he did, Bryan lifted Mariam's legs and dropped down on the sofa, securing her feet in his lap while he pulled the laptop they all shared closer. "I'll look for new school."

"Maybe try finding a fireproof one."


End file.
